jorjorswackyjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
F.A.N.G
"2 minutes! I'll finish you in 2 minutes!" F.A.N.G is a character that originates from the Street Fighter franchise. He made his debut in Street Fighter V. In that game, he is 2nd-in-command of Shadaloo, an evil organisation led by M. Bison that deals biochemical drugs and arms and aims to take over the world. Prior to joining Shadaloo, he was part of an organisation called Nguuhao, an Asian cartel that kidnapped children to train and use them as assassins who wield weaponized poisons. F.A.N.G's nationality is unknown, but it is likely that he comes from somewhere in East Asia, most likely China. In Miidust Odyssey, he serves as a minion of DAVIS, who was implanted with a Flesh Bud. According to the non-canon arc DEU's Durr Planet, he tasked Wario and Waluigi (prior to them meeting the Jormoon group) to raid Weegee's Mansion, but this ended in failure and they decided to go solo. In Miidust Odyssey, he appears in Kekistan to face the entire Jormoon Group, executing pending and knocking out Eggman Nega, then threatening the life of Jordan Jormoon, but is defeated by the group. He loses his Flesh Bud after getting attacked by a Stand Rush from Cappy and is left unconscious and in very bad condition. It is stated that Shadaloo soldiers took him back to their base to recover after a long search for him. He reappears with the rest of Shadaloo in the non-canon DEU's Durr Planet arc, aiming to take Weegee's Mansion for themselves. Though Shadaloo is defeated, they retreat from the battle and reappear in Robbie Rotten's non-canon side story as supporting characters. Appearance F.A.N.G is a very tall and thin man with medium length hair tied in a low ponytail and has a goatee. He wears a loose, purple Chinese changpao with round Chinese sign at the front of his changpao, black Chinese capris and matching Chinese toe shoes and red long socks. He also wears black shades and a large black hat with red linings. His hands, which are normally concealed by his flared sleeves, glow purple, presumably as a result of his poison techniques. His fingernails are fashioned into sharp claws and his hands are completely coated in poison which can melt anything with a touch, requiring him to use his sleeves like makeshift gloves to hold on to anything to avoid burning them with his bare hands. Personality F.A.N.G is incredibly eccentric and flamboyant, his frequent mannerisms usually consisting of odd movements and poses, much to the bemusement of others. Regardless, he is also a cold elitist and acts very condescending towards others, an example being his interactions with the Jormoon Group, whom he considers incompetent and foolish. F.A.N.G is obsessed with protocol and order, with this apparent meticulousness being intense enough to give him a bad reputation among DAVIS' minions. He runs the administrative operations of Shadaloo (Before becoming one of DAVIS' minions), but he is shown to be cold and uncaring to his underlings. F.A.N.G appears to be extremely loyal to M. Bison (And DAVIS, after getting a Flesh Bud planted on him), insisting on being his second in command. He displays a fixation on the number "2" in general, considering it a lucky number, with the character on his qipao meaning "2", although written poorly, as he supposedly wrote the archaic character 貳, but added an extra stroke at the top, and his smug threat that he'll finish his opponents in just two minutes. His metric height, 222 cm, and his birthday, February 2, also alludes to this. F.A.N.G is mainly driven by an intense desire to survive, living his life believing every day could be his last. He grew up in harsh conditions, constantly surrounded by the death of others, so he draws strength from his indomitable will to live, a quality that impressed Bison and DAVIS when they first met. No matter the situation, F.A.N.G will always strive to survive no matter what, as he was raised to know only life and death. Stand F.A.N.G's Stand is V.E.N.O.M, which take the form of a pair of disembodied hands made from the poison on F.A.N.G's hands. Their abilities include changing their size at will and disguising themselves as a non-poisonous substance, and then poisoning their victims when they either make physical contact or if their victim takes it into their body. For example, they could disguise themselves as water in a cup or as a flower. V.E.N.O.M can attack victims as their regular form too. When they poison someone, it can take 2 seconds, 2 minutes or even 2 hours for their poison to take full effect, and when it does, the victim will start decomposing as if they were attacked with a strong acid and may begin to hallucinate. Involvement in story (This'll be worked on over time, I promise) Trivia * His theme is fucking fantastic. * He can be comparable to an extent to Kefka from Final Fantasy VI: both are seemingly goofy characters who end up being extremely dangerous, cruel, sadistic and unpredictable. * He is one of the only surviving minions of DEU that wasn't banished to Mario's Tunnel of Doom after DEU's death, implying that he either died or was recovering from his injuries at the time. * His name is derived from the word, "fang" meaning a sharp tooth. ** The acronym "F.A.N.G" can actually be a title that stands for the 'Fa'ng of 'Ng'uuhao. ** His real name is unknown as members of Nguuhao cannot reveal their true names and F.A.N.G himself has even forgotten his real name. ** In his past, F.A.N.G has been called by several different names such as Wan Lei, Fan Shao Fei, Michael Fang and Fo Manchu. ** Additionally, "Fang" is a Chinese family name that can mean "Fragrant", which is perhaps used ironically in his case as he is able to produce and emit poison gas. However, the character (方) used for F.A.N.G's name means "square," a possible allusion to the number four which is often associated with death. ** His name is pronounced "Fong", which is how "Fang" is said in Cantonese. * Because of F.A.N.G's skill in mixing toxins, as well as his training as an assassin, he has developed the ability to resist all poison regardless of its strength or origins. ** As such, this has also lead to F.A.N.G's inability to get drunk. * His Stand is named after "V.E.N.O.M" by Pulled Apart by Horses. * He can be considered both the Steely Dan of Miidust Odyssey. * In ''Mii's Out of Meme, ''if Jordy uses the ability of his Stand, Little Girls, on F.A.N.G, he will wear his Nguuhao uniform. Category:Minor antagonists Category:Enemies of JorJor Category:Part 3: Miidust Odyssey Category:Stand users Category:DAVIS' minions